The present invention relates generally to equipment transportation devices and methods, and more particularly, to a snow ski wrap for easy transport of snow ski equipment.
The joys of snow skiing can often be shadowed by the difficulties of carrying and transporting the heavy and bulky skis and ski poles. Known ski equipment carrying devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,302, 4,888,748, 2,530,695, 3,257,054, 5,468,036, 2,118,875, 3,768,711, 4,120,437, 4,463,885, 4,015,762, 4,856,689, 5,190,336, 5,437,401, 4,531,661, and 3,947,927 require some sort of elaborate buckling, strapping, or Velcro-connecting means for carrying ski equipment. All these known devices are lacking because:
1) they require relatively time-consuming construction prior to use; PA1 2) they cannot be easily used while wearing heavy snow gloves; PA1 3) they are all relatively detailed in construction; PA1 4) some fail to secure the ski equipment while also preventing scratch damage to the equipment; and PA1 5) many known devices are not easily stored on the person while skiing.
The present invention is comprised of a tube-like, elongate piece of first material having characteristics including, but not limited to, soft, lightweight, and flexible qualities, such as found in sponge (or foam) rubber (any variation of first materials of the rubber-like variety would work well depending on the application and/or particular manufacturing technique). The tube-like, elongate piece of first material encloses a flexible strip of second material having characteristics including, but not limited to, flexible qualities that allow the strip to retain its new shape when bent, such as a flexible wire. In the preferred embodiment, the tube-like, elongate piece of first material is a sponge (or foam) rubber piece which can be easily grabbed, or handled, while wearing heavy ski gloves. The flexible strip is bendable which allows the elongate rubber piece to retain its shape when bent. The elongate rubber piece is then twisted together to secure the snow skis. A second ski wrap may be similarly used to secure the opposite end of the snow skis. A pair of ski poles may then be placed in the spaces formed by the twisting of the ski wraps securing the snow skis. The ski wraps may again be twisted to secure the ski poles in place. The skier may then grab the ski poles and easily transport the ski equipment.
The rubber material preferably has a non-slip exterior surface which allows the ski equipment to be secured within the invention. Additionally, the rubber wrap does not scratch the expensive ski equipment while in contact with the equipment. The rubber wrap also slightly elevates the ski equipment from the ground which prevents damage to the ski equipment by abrasive asphalt or gravel.
The efficient design of the snow ski wrap allows for relatively easy manufacture. The design of the present invention also allows for easy maintenance and storage of the ski wrap when not in use. When not in use, the present invention may be stored in a user's pocket while skiing.
The present invention provides a much needed apparatus and method of easily securing and carrying ski equipment as well as other apparatus. In addition to the features mentioned above, objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent upon a reading of the following description.